


Yule 2020 | Veintidós años después

by Ainnita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Auror Harry Potter, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Christmas 2020, Divorced Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Han pasado veintidós años desde que la guerra terminó y Hogwarts vuelve a recibir estudiantes de otras escuelas de magia para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nada es igual desde entonces y los recuerdos regresan a Harry cuando es recibido en el Baile de Navidad como invitado de honor.Una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar de un evento mágico e irrepetible. Una oportunidad para aceptar una realidad de sí mismo y, quizás, volver a abrir su corazón.Este one-shot es para el intercambio navideño 2020 del grupo de Facebook WIZARDING SHIPPERS y está dedicado a Tachi Uchiha ♥ ¡Espero que te guste!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Yule 2020 | Veintidós años después

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> • La pareja principal es Harco (Harry y Draco). Mención de Romione (Ron y Hermione), Hedric (Harry y Cedric) y Ginny bisexual.
> 
> • Aunque el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebra cada 5 años y, siguiendo esa lógica, el Nº 355 tocaba en 2019, me tomé la licencia creativa de suponer que en 1999, siendo un año después del fin de la guerra, aplazarían el Torneo al año siguiente. Todo para que el relato se ubicara en 2020.
> 
> • También hice a Albus un año más pequeño. Empecé a escribir el relato con la idea de que debía suceder en 2019, así que ese año todavía estaba en tercero y no podía asistir al Baile de Navidad; pero al cambiar la fecha, me di cuenta de que Albus debería estar allí y no en casa. Me di cuenta de esto demasiado tarde y cambiarlo hubiese sido un quebradero de cabeza, por lo que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor.
> 
> • A pesar de suceder en este año, no hay coronavirus porque ya bastante tenemos de esa mierda para que además esté presente en el relato amargándonos el Harco.
> 
> • Astoria está viva porque me daría mucha pena que muriera.
> 
> • Los platos que se mencionan son los que cocinamos en Nochebuena. Las recetas las elegí yo este año y la verdad es que quedaron muy ricas. Acabé empachada y borracha.
> 
> Requisitos: Hubo un sorteo en donde nos asignaban al azar un lugar o universo donde debería suceder el relato, y tuve la suerte de que me tocara Hogwarts, ya que quería escribir sobre el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.
> 
> Referencias: Las citas son de “Counting stars” de OneRepublic (en concreto el mashup de Sam Tsu con “Timber” de Ke$ha) y “Shut up and dance” de Walk the Moon. También he tomado como referencia el epílogo de la saga, que odio con todo mi ser y por eso quise destrozarlo, dando otro final a la historia que todas conocemos.
> 
> Escribí estas aclaraciones a las 4am, por lo que pido disculpas por las idas de olla.

_Últimamente he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser_

· ••· •· ••·

Este año, el invierno estremece Reino Unido con temperaturas bajo cero. El 25 de diciembre amanece con un cielo blanco como el manto de nieve que cubría las calles, y mientras la pequeña familia ríe y juega en el parque cercano a su casa, el humo de las chimeneas y el aliento de los transeúntes reluce como telarañas en la fría atmósfera. Como recuerdo de la mañana de Navidad, quedan las fotografías que los niños han tomado con sus teléfonos móviles, inmortalizando decenas de momentos que harán reír a su madre esa misma noche.

El día transcurre con normalidad hasta que el reloj marca las siete de la tarde, hora en la que Harry se retira para arreglarse.

Sus labios se curvan en una suave sonrisa al escuchar unos pasos fuera de la habitación que había sido de dos. La puerta se abre y en el umbral aparece la cabeza de una llorosa niña pelirroja, demasiado alta para sus once años.

—Podrás ir la próxima vez —la consuela.

—¡No es justo! —se queja Lily, tumbándose en la cama con cuidado de no arrugar la túnica de gala de su padre, extendida sobre el edredón—. Quiero ser una de las campeonas y abrir el Baile.

—Para eso sí que vas a tener que esperar a hacerte mayor. El Torneo de los Tres Magos es peligroso para alguien de tu edad. Yo-

—Lo sé. Las pruebas son muy duras y sólo magos y brujas cualificados pueden competir… Nos has dado ese sermón miles de veces.

—Exacto.

Lily suspira con la mirada perdida en el techo, pensativa.

—No estoy preparada, pero en cinco años lo estaré y ganaré el Torneo.

Con expresión soñadora, acaricia la túnica negra con detalles de terciopelo. Estira algunas de las leves arrugas de la tela y mira a su padre, que intenta ajustar la pajarita frente al espejo.

—Estás muy guapo, papá. —Aún tiene los ojos llorosos, pero en su rostro resplandece una sonrisa que hace sonreír a Harry, enternecido por verla más calmada—. Aunque lo estarías más si te afeitaras.

El comentario lo hace reír.

—¡Papá, ya han llegado los tíos! —vocifera Albus desde la planta baja, interrumpiendo el momento padre e hija.

Lily corre fuera de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Antes de seguir sus pasos, se coloca la túnica y comprueba su reflejo por última vez. La pajarita no termina de convencerle.

En el salón, Lily, Rose y Hugo corren alegres alrededor de la mesa de comedor, mientras Albus habla con Ron y Hermione en el sofá.

—¿La abuela habrá hecho turrón de chocolate? —pregunta relamiéndose los labios.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué es una Navidad sin turrón de chocolate casero? —contesta Ron sacudiéndose las cenizas del jersey de punto que Molly Weasley teje cada año para todos los miembros de la familia. A su lado, Hermione lo ayuda con un gesto divertido en el rostro. Está más elegante que nunca, con una costosa túnica sobre los hombros y zapatos de tacón alto.

El encuentro se extiende hasta las siete y media, momento en que Lily y Albus se despiden de su padre con un abrazo y desaparecen en la chimenea al grito de: “¡A la Madriguera!”, detrás de sus primos. Ron es el último en marcharse. Se despide de Hermione con un casto beso en los labios y de Harry con un apretón de manos, y se esfuma entre las llamas de intenso color verde, dejando tras de sí un destello blanquecino.

Una vez solos, el salón queda sumido en un extraño silencio al que no prestan atención porque tienen que irse en seguida.

Viajan a Hogsmeade por la red flu, apareciendo en la casa de los Longbottom, donde Hannah los recibe encantada. Fuera, un carruaje tirado por thestrals los espera para llevarlos a Hogwarts. Es en el camino cuando Hermione le mira y empieza a reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry confundido.

—Anda, ven —dice cuando puede controlar la risa. Se acerca a él y con un gesto idéntico al que tenía cuando ayudaba a Ron a quitar las cenizas del jersey, arregla el desastroso nudo de la pajarita—. No puedo creer que todavía no sepas vestirte.

Harry hace una mueca, pero sonríe porque tiene razón. Es un desastre para ese tipo de cosas.

El vestíbulo está lleno de jóvenes vestidos con sus mejores galas. Entre ellos, Harry reconoce a James, cuyo rostro emocionado y un poco asustado le recuerda a su yo de catorce años. Pero no está solo. La mano de una joven de largo cabello negro y grandes ojos azules está aferrada a su brazo y parecen sostener una animada conversación que decide no interrumpir.

—Vayan entrando de forma ordenada —anuncia McGonagall, y la marea de estudiantes entra en el Gran Comedor a excepción de los campeones y sus parejas.

El Gran Comedor es más inmenso y extraordinario de lo que recuerda. Cada rincón reluce en blanco y plata, desde los muros cubiertos de escarcha hasta los árboles de Navidad, decorados con carámbanos y cientos de titilantes velas. Guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzan el techo, que muestra una preciosa cúpula celeste cubierta de estrellas, y las mesas de las casas han sido sustituidas por otras más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos y adornadas con centros de mesa diferentes.

Su mirada encuentra un par de ojos grises que le acechan en la multitud. Sentado en la mesa del profesorado, con una exquisita túnica de color gris pálido con bordados de hilo de plata y cristales preciosos, Draco Malfoy desprende un magnetismo que lo atrapa al instante.

Y Harry se siente incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no sea él.

_No te atrevas a mirar hacia atrás,_

_tan solo mantén tu ojos en mí_

· ••· •· ••·

Cuando ve a Harry entrar en el Gran Comedor, Draco se siente igual que hace veintiséis años. Como un completo idiota. El maldito no tiene nada que ver con el mocoso de gafas pasadas de moda y aspecto desaliñado de aquel entonces, pero conserva aquel brillo en los ojos verdes que lo hace estremecer.

Recuerda el momento en que lo vio entrar como el segundo campeón de Hogwarts. Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel odio hacia él solo era una forma desesperada de llamar su atención, de que lo mirara, de que se acercara aunque fuera para darle una paliza. Por muy ridículo que parezca. Draco aceptó esa realidad y se tragó sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, escondiéndolos hasta de sí mismo. Pero incluso ahora, que es un hombre adulto, su interior se revuelve cada vez que coinciden y hablan cara a cara. Sin violencia. Sin malas palabras. Como si durante los años de colegio se hubieran soportado el uno al otro. Coincidencias cada vez más frecuentes, como si el universo las propiciara.

Junto a él avanza Hermione Granger, quien se ve impecable con el pelo rizado semirecogido, un pantalón negro entallado en la cintura y una blusa sencilla, dando protagonismo al escote de la espalda. Lleva tres años como Ministra de Magia, la primera bruja y de padres muggles de la historia, y ostenta el cargo con la naturalidad de quien ha nacido para ello. Sin embargo, al contrario que Harry, ella está prestando atención a la persona sentada unas sillas a su izquierda.

—¡Neville, feliz Navidad! —exclama entusiasmada, saludando a su amigo con un abrazo.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —responde Neville con el mismo entusiasmo y afecto—. ¡Qué alegría veros esta noche! Pero mírate, Hermione, estás deslumbrante.

—Y sin poción alisadora.

Draco sonríe por el comentario de Hermione. De pequeño solía insultar su aspecto y en el Baile de Navidad fue incapaz de encontrar un insulto para herirla. Pero Hermione ha dejado de ser esa niña de grandes dientes y cabello indomable que siempre estaba con la nariz metida en un libro.

—Malfoy.

Aparta la vista de ellos, encontrándose con Harry mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Potter.

Hermione y Neville les miran con el rabillo del ojo. Y la sorpresa se refleja en sus rostros cuando Draco esboza una sonrisa divertida y la tensión abandona la atmósfera entre ellos.

—No deberías estar sorprendido de verme. Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Harry también sonríe, lo que sin duda sorprende el doble a Neville y Hermione.

—Admito que esperaba verte, pero no podía estar seguro. Quizás habías decidido pasar la Navidad en casa.

—¿Y tú, qué estás haciendo aquí? —Draco esquiva el comentario de inmediato.

No han hablado abiertamente de ello, pero Harry notó hace tiempo que Draco había dejado de llevar alianza y desde entonces se descubre a sí mismo pensando en ese detalle más veces de las que quiere admitir. Por el contrario, las portadas de todas las revistas del corazón del Mundo Mágico hicieron eco del divorcio de Harry y Ginny, así como de la nueva relación de la jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead con la actual corresponsal de Quidditch de El Profeta.

—Albus y Lily han estado estos días conmigo y pasarán el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Habría ido con ellos de no ser por la invitación expresa de McGonagall.

—Oh, ya veo. Es un gran honor que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico nos conceda unas pocas horas de su tiempo. —Harry pone los ojos en blanco. Sabe que Draco hace esos comentarios a propósito para molestarlo, así que intenta que no se note el efecto que tienen en él para no darle el gusto. Suele fracasar porque se le da fatal ocultar sus emociones.

Los demás profesores se acercan a la mesa y no hay uno solo que no quiera saludar a Harry. Incluso algunos se atreven a pedirle fotos y autógrafos. Las mejillas de Harry enrojecen conforme va recibiendo halagos y palabras de agradecimiento, terriblemente incómodo. Sin embargo, la incomodidad se transforma en molestia con la risa poco disimulada de Draco, quien parece pasárselo en grande a costa de su sufrimiento.

Por suerte, McGonagall anuncia la entrada de los campeones, al fin, y todo el mundo se sienta.

—Ni una palabra —masculla Harry al pasar cerca de Draco, de camino a la mesa principal.

Los aplausos llenan el Gran Comedor mientras los campeones y sus parejas desfilan ante los asistentes y toman asiento. En ese instante, McGonagall amplifica su voz con un hechizo y sus palabras se escuchan por encima del ajetreo.

—Desearía que me concedierais un minuto antes de cenar para daros las gracias por estar aquí esta noche, celebrando Yule con nosotros, en el tricentésimo quincuagésimo quinto Torneo de los Tres Magos. —El Gran Comedor vuelve a llenarse de aplausos, que se apagan poco a poco para que pueda continuar—. Como sabéis, se trata del primer Torneo que se celebra en Hogwarts desde su reconstrucción, lo que como directora me llena de regocijo y orgullo. Y como se trata de un evento tan significativo para este colegio, es un honor para mí anunciar a nuestros invitados: Hermione Granger, Ministra de Magia; y Harry Potter, ganador del último Torneo celebrado en Hogwarts y Salvador del Mundo Mágico. —De nuevo, los aplausos inundan la enorme sala y no cesan hasta que la voz de McGonagall finaliza el discurso diciendo—: Disfrutad de la cena y feliz Navidad.

El ambiente se satura de sonidos mezclados. Conversaciones lejanas, risas y gritos y el tintineo de los cubiertos flotan entre los cuatro inmensos muros.

—¿Es cierto que habrías ido a La Madriguera? —pregunta Hermione en voz baja mientras ojea el menú.

—Así es. Mañana al medio día iré y seguramente me quede el resto de días que tengo de permiso —responde. Hermione no dice nada, sólo se queda quieta, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la lista de entrantes. Y Harry sabe en seguida qué está pasando por su cabeza y añade—: Sabes bien que el hecho de que Ginny y yo estemos divorciados no significa nada. Queremos pasar un poco de tiempo con los niños, eso es todo.

—Lo sé. Es solo que, a veces, cuando coincidís, no puedo evitar pensar que todo sigue igual.

—Seguimos siendo buenos amigos… Quizás nunca hemos sido más que eso.

—Harry… —Hay lástima en el tono de su voz.

—Es verdad —la interrumpe. No quiere que sienta lástima por ellos—. Nos teníamos cariño el uno al otro, pero siempre nos faltó algo. Ella parece haber encontrado ese algo y me alegro. Créeme, todo está bien.

Sin darse cuenta, desvía la vista a la mesa de los profesores y sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los de Draco. Hermione capta un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Harry, que aparta la mirada de inmediato, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. De improviso, pregunta:

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes en mente volver a intentarlo con otra persona?

Harry frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La mira sin entender, pero ella se encoge de hombros.

Tiene esa mirada de “lo sé todo”, la misma que ponía cuando decía: “¿Es que no has leído Historia de Hogwarts?”. Como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Algo evidente. _Elemental, querido Potter_.

—Mm… creo que pediré cóctel de gambas y bacalao gratinado de segundo —comenta distraída, cambiando de tema por completo.

Harry no necesita más para saber que ha dado la conversación por zanjada. Se limita a sonreír ante la expresión pragmática de su amiga y pronuncia el nombre de uno de los primeros platos.

Un delicioso olor impacta en sus fosas nasales cuando la comida aparece. Su estómago protesta en señal del hambre que tiene, ancipándose al festival de sabores que está a punto de degustar.

_Siento algo tan bueno,_

_haciendo lo incorrecto_

· ••· •· ••·

Es una cena de ensueño. Algo dentro de Harry le hace sentirse desbordado de la emoción, quizás su parte adolescente que no supo disfrutar del momento, demasiado obcecado en hundirse el ánimo por no haber tenido el valor de pedir a Cho que fuera su pareja. Aunque a veces también pensaba un poco en Cedric. Sólo un poquito. Suficiente para no saber si estaba celoso de Cedric o de Cho. Claro que eso no lo compartió con nadie jamás y así seguirá siendo.

Recorre los rostros de los tres campeones de este año. Una chica de Hogwarts, otra chica de Beauxbatons y un chico de Durmstrang, a juzgar por las facciones e indumentarias de cada uno. La novedad, al menos para él, es que la pareja del chico es otro chico, también de Durmstrang, y Harry les observa conversar y compartir sonrisas tímidas durante toda la velada.

Al finalizar la cena, McGonagall les pide a todos que se pongan en pie. Entonces, con un movimiento de su varita, las mesas se retiran solas, dejando libre un enorme espacio en el centro del Gran Comedor. Con otra sacudida de varita, hace aparecer un escenario y varios instrumentos.

La banda sube al escenario entre aplausos y empieza a tocar una lenta melodía de vals. En el centro del área despejada, los campeones y sus parejas comienzan a girar bajo la mirada de todos los asistentes y la tenue luz de los farolillos, que ahora flotan sobre sus cabezas. El baile le trae el recuerdo de Parvati Patil abochornada guiando su cuerpo sin que él hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo. Se pregunta si será demasiado tarde para enviarle una nota de disculpa.

Poco a poco, más parejas se unen a los campeones, que dejan de ser el centro de atención. Los primeros son McGonagall y Karkarov, seguidos de otros miembros del profesorado. Con una dramatizada reverencia, Harry se inclina con una mano extendida hacia Hermione, que deja escapar una sonora carcajada y la acepta.

Hay algo divertido y agradable en dar vueltas y más vueltas con ella. El sentimiento no se compara en absoluto a cómo se sintió hace años, pues Hermione es su mejor amiga y no hay decenas de ojos siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando verle tropezar para mofarse de su torpeza. Sólo son ellos dos, pasándoselo bien y sin parar de reír. Hasta que su espalda choca con alguien.

—Oh, perdón —se apresura a disculparse. Y un sonrojo notable ilumina su rostro cuando se gira y ve que la persona con la que ha chocado es Draco.

—No pasa nada —dice restándole importancia. La luz de los farolillos hace brillar sus cabellos en un rubio platino que enmarca sus perfectos rasgos como una aureola. Junto a él hay una mujer alta y distinguida que los mira con curiosidad.

—Perdón —repite, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—He dicho que no pasa nada, Potter. —Draco le dedica una diminuta sonrisa y vuelve a apoyar las manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer para retomar el baile.

Hermione arrastra a Harry al centro de la pista antes de que pueda seguir pidiendo disculpas. Lo que acaba de pasar sólo confirma sus sospechas, totalmente inesperadas pero, al mismo tiempo, factibles. Y no puede evitar sonreír pagada de sí misma.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Mione.

—Me alegra ver que Malfoy y tú os lleváis bien.

Harry se ríe de forma irónica.

—No nos llevamos bien.

—No os matáis y eso es un paso titánico para vosotros dos.

Siguen bailando, cada uno pensando en el asunto por su cuenta. La mente de Harry divaga entre la encantadora imagen de Draco y las palabras de Hermione. Y es que no puede dar una razón para que ahora Draco y él parezcan… ¿amigos? Ni siquiera sabe qué son.

—Supongo que —dice, más para sí mismo que para ella— la amistad de nuestros hijos nos ha obligado a… —¿A qué? No quiere saber la verdadera respuesta— tolerarnos —declara sin mucha convicción.

Pero Hermione es lista, muy lista, y siempre ha sabido leerlo, como uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Lo ha estudiado desde que tenían once años y podría obtener un Extraordinario en un examen sobre él.

—Sin duda esa es una buena razón… —No discute lo que ha dicho, pero en el fondo Harry sabe que sus palabras tienen un significado oculto, un doble sentido que él no llega a comprender. O se niega a admitir.

La pieza termina y una bola de discoteca aparece en lo alto del techo, desviando la luz a todas partes de la sala. La banda cambia de estilo a uno más actual y Harry se siente desorientado por un momento. No tiene ni idea de cómo bailar esa música, así que aprovecha el acercamiento de Neville para alejarse de Hermione y salir de la improvisada pista de baile en busca de un trago.

Toma una copa de champagne de la mesa de bebidas y contempla la aglomeración de personas que se mueven en total descoordinación. Si el estilo rockero de Las Brujas de Macbeth ya le había parecido rompedor, el de este grupo lo supera. La música retumba en las paredes y el suelo de roca maciza del castillo centenario. Nota en sus oídos los golpes de batería, marcando un ritmo rápido que imitan sus pies sin querer.

De repente se siente observado. Y con razón. A pocos metros de distancia, también apartado de la muchedumbre con una copa como la suya, está Draco, y sus ojos grises sobre él. Sin apenas moverse, sólo con el simple alzamiento de una ceja, le indica que se acerque. Y tras pensarlo dos veces, Harry lo hace.

—Lo de antes… —dice cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar por encima de la música estridente.

—Oh, no, Potter. ¿En serio esa es tu forma de romper el hielo?

—¿Romper el hielo?

Draco no responde. Se limita a sonreír tras la copa y Harry se siente un poco ridículo, no sabe si por las insinuaciones de Hermione o por esa sonrisa insoportablemente cautivadora. Ambos beben de sus copas, incapaces de encontrar algún tema de qué hablar. Aunque les sobran conversaciones pendientes.

—Y… —Harry es el primero en atreverse a abrir la boca. Su voz suena diferente, ronca, y tiene que carraspear para decir lo que le ronda la cabeza durante toda la noche—. Me extraña que no vayas a la Mansión por Navidad.

—Prefiero quedarme —sentencia Draco. Pero Harry está harto de esa costumbre de dejarle con la duda que la gente a su alrededor parece haber adoptado.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con…? —Draco se sobresalta y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece enfadado y Harry se arrepiente en seguida de haber sido tan atrevido—. Déjalo.

Avergonzado, clava la vista en los pies de la gente, que se mueven a un ritmo frenético pero no tan rápido como los latidos que golpean su pecho. En ese momento, siente la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Draco más cerca, pegado a su costado.

—Lo siento. —Harry cree que es la primera vez que le escucha pedir perdón de verdad—. Sólo no me lo esperaba —dice en un tono de voz que sería imposible de escuchar de no ser por la cercanía—. No eres el único que me pregunta por mi vida privada. Supongo que habrás escuchado los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?

Draco se ríe. Su risa es melodiosa, se introduce en sus oídos y le provoca escalofríos a los que no quiere poner nombre.

—De verdad, Potter… Olvidaba lo inocente que eres.

—No soy inocente.

Draco se ríe más, cubriéndose la boca, pero están tan cerca que Harry es capaz de ver unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Jamás los ha visto, quizás porque Draco se tapa la boca cuando ríe de verdad, y el descubrimiento es cautivador para él.

—Estamos separados.

La revelación saca a Harry de sus pensamientos, sobre todo por la contundencia con la que Draco ha hablado. Para él es difícil hablar de su divorcio a pesar de que fue una decisión conjunta y tomada con calma. Con Ginny las cosas siempre fueron así de sencillas.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas por nosotros, Potter —replica Draco—. Nunca hubo amor entre Astoria y yo. La familia necesitaba un heredero y ella quería salir de casa de su familia y tener una vida propia. Nuestra boda fue un acuerdo y ambos cumplimos con nuestra parte. Fin de la historia. Además —añade—, siempre he estado más interesado en… otras personas.

Y algo en su voz aterciopelada hace que el pulso de Harry se acelere. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y es imposible, piensa. Es imposible que Draco sea el causante de todas esas sensaciones. Ese calor. Esa alteración de sus sentidos. Mira la copa de champagne y sí, debe ser eso, siempre ha tenido poca tolerancia al alcohol. Deja la copa y respira hondo, intentando calmarse.

—¿De verdad no lo notaste? —pregunta Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Notar el qué? —cuestiona de vuelta, un poco a la defensiva. Por suerte, Draco parece no percibirlo esta vez y Harry da gracias a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos y brujas poderosos que recuerda de la historia.

—El anillo. —Sus dedos, largos y delgados, tan diferentes a los suyos, acarician el lugar donde hace años hubo una alianza. El lugar que Harry notó vacío dos años atrás, cuando se saludaron en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio que conducen al Departamento de Aurores.

—Confieso que sí, pero pensé que sólo estabais en una etapa complicada y no me atreví a preguntar.

Draco se encoge de hombros. Cuando le mira, sus ojos reflejan los destellos de luz, que arrancan matices celestes de su iris.

—Eres el único que sabe esto aparte de Astoria, Scorpius y yo. Tendrás que guardar el secreto o, de lo contrario, te mataré.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy.

Ambos estallan en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

Harry es consciente de que es inverosímil estar riendo con quien ha sido su némesis durante años. Sin embargo, dentro de él, no siente nada más que alivio y satisfacción al ver los hoyuelos de Draco. Y se cuestiona cuántas personas aparte de él los han visto.

_Hagamos de esta noche algo que no recordarás_

_Yo seré lo único que no olvides_

· ••· •· ••·

Si horas antes alguien le hubiera dicho que esa noche acabaría conversando y riendo con Draco Malfoy, Harry habría golpeado a esa persona hasta que retirara sus palabras. Pero la verdad es que están pasando un rato agradable, contando anécdotas de todo tipo. Ha vuelto a tomar la copa champagne. ¿O es la segunda? No se acuerda.

—Me gusta esta canción —menciona Draco tras un instante de mutismo.

Harry no ha prestado atención a la música en todo ese tiempo. Para él, forma parte del ruido ambiente junto a las voces de las personas que llenan el Gran Comedor.

—Está bien —confirma distraído.

Draco resopla, pero Harry está tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta.

Entonces, de la multitud emerge una mujer caminando en su dirección. Harry la reconoce. Es la mujer que ha bailado con Draco, aunque en ese momento no se detuvo a verla bien. Parece más joven que ellos y sus rasgos son delicados, similares a los de Draco. Su melena rubia cae en cascada por su espalda, cubierta con la tela de un largo vestido de terciopelo azul marino con cuello de barco que deja al descubierto sus hombros. Sus labios rojos se curvan en una sonrisa cuando llega a su lado.

—Hola, Stelle —saluda Draco—. Deja que os presente. Potter, Stelle es la profesora de transformaciones desde que McGonagall dejó el puesto para ser directora. Stelle, creo que sabes bien quién es Harry Potter.

—Por supuesto. —Su voz es suave y pausada, increíblemente sensual.

—Un placer conocerla. —Por alguna razón siente que debe tratarla de usted. Pero ella no parece muy interesada en él.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —pregunta a Draco, quien no tarda en contestar.

—Ya que parece que cierta persona no se animará nunca a pedírmelo, sí.

Con un movimiento teatral, deja su copa en la mesa que tienen detrás y sigue a la profesora hasta la pista, dejando a Harry solo y sintiéndose un poco desubicado, de pie en mitad de la sala. Se sienta en una de las sillas dispuestas en fila frente a las mesas y da un largo trago a su copa. El líquido baja por su garganta, calentando su interior a su paso.

Pasea la vista por las personas que bailan frente a él y reparan en Draco. Sus manos recorren la silueta de Stelle, acariciando la suave tela con la yema de los dedos. Está sonrojado y sus ojos desprenden un brillo peculiar, diferente a través de sus pestañas, haciendo su mirada más penetrante. Apenas se desplazan, pero sus cuerpos están muy juntos, rozándose al ritmo electrizante de la canción, que se vuelve más marcado en el estribillo. Y Draco se deja llevar por la música. Se lame los labios y alza la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, llevándose la mano al cuello y sobándolo lentamente.

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada choca con la de Harry, que no puede apartar de él. En ese instante, una idea pasa por la mente de Draco. Le dedica una fugaz sonrisa que para Harry es lo más sugerente que ha visto nunca, como si buscara provocarlo, y se balancea a la vez que su pareja de baile en un movimiento lento, casi obsceno. No deja de mirarlo ni un segundo, ni siquiera mientras deshace el nudo de la pajarita y desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando su cuello totalmente al descubierto, accesible.

Harry no cabe en su asombro. Es demasiado para él. La sensualidad que desprende es hipnótica, tanto que su pulso se acelera, su temperatura corporal aumenta de manera descontrolada y empieza a notar una ligera molestia en su entrepierna.

Al terminar la canción, Draco exhala unos cortos y apenas audibles jadeos y se queda quieto, observándole. Su pecho sube y baja intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire y sonríe satisfecho al comprobar que ha logrado su objetivo. Al fin ha conseguido encender a Harry, quien permanece inmóvil en la silla, mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada.

La gente a su alrededor no se percata de nada y siguen bailando y vitoreando a la banda, que ya ha empezado la siguiente canción del repertorio. Pero Draco tiene otra cosa muy distinta en mente.

—Voy al baño —le dice a Stelle. Y vuelve a clavar los ojos en Harry, quien continúa sentado antes de que atraviese las puertas del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, Draco sabe que no podrá resistirse a seguirlo.

El frío del baño se cuela entre los pliegues de su traje en cuanto Draco abre la puerta. Guirnaldas navideñas cuelgan de las paredes rocosas y dan algo de color a los tonos apagados de los sanitarios y el pavimento.

Draco abre uno de los grifos y se moja las manos para refrescarse la cara y el cuello. El agua helada hace su efecto sobre su piel caliente, como un bálsamo, adormeciendo sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se mira en el espejo y se sorprende al ver el rubor de sus mejillas. Entonces, tal y como espera, Harry abre la puerta y entra en el baño como un vendaval.

Una sonrisa ladina baila en los labios de Draco al verlo en el reflejo. Pero en vez de lazarse sobre él para tocar su piel, abrazarlo y besarlo como tantas veces ha recreado su subconsciente, Harry se acerca con otra intención.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Malfoy? —Le agarra el brazo con fuerza para obligarle a girarse.

Draco lo mira aturdido. Varias emociones cruzan su rostro en una fracción de segundo, desde la confusión hasta el enfado, pasando por un profundo desengaño. El brillo en la mirada de Harry, sus reacciones… ¿todo ha sido una ilusión? Tras haber expuesto sus sentimientos de esa forma, se siente completamente indefenso ante él, así que hace lo que mejor sabe: ponerse a la defensiva.

—Suéltame —le advierte entre dientes.

—No hasta que me digas qué pretendes.

—¡Siempre igual! —grita, rompiendo del agarre con una sacudida y se aleja de él—. El héroe del Mundo Mágico no puede evitar sospechar lo peor de uno de los malos. Porque eso es lo que soy para ti, ¿cierto? —Harry está a punto de replicar, pero Draco no se deja interrumpir y sigue diciendo lo que ha guardado en su corazón durante tanto tiempo que duele. Le da igual si se arrepiente después. Lo único que le importa es deshacerse de ese dolor—. Estoy harto de tu desconfianza, de no saber qué esperas de mí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—¿Crees que no me arrepiento de haberme comportado como un imbécil? ¿De todos los insultos, los comentarios hirientes, las bromas pesadas…? —Harry da un paso hacia él—. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de haber tomado la Marca? ¿De casi matar a Katie Bell y a Weasley cuando intentaba asesinar a Dumbledore bajo amenaza? —Dos pasos y está lo suficientemente cerca para estirar el brazo y tocarlo, pero no se atreve—. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada durante la guerra, durante la batalla de Hogwarts? Me quedé viendo cómo destruían la escuela que guardaba miles de recuerdos de mi vida. Miles de recuerdos contigo.

—Draco —pronuncia su nombre en un hilo de voz.

—Llevo años ena-

Pero no puede terminar la frase. Porque sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry une sus labios en un beso que a ambos les trae el recuerdo de un suceso olvidado en el tiempo, hace veintiséis años, en ese mismo lugar.

Harry se encontraba mareado —al día siguiente supo que los gemelos habían añadido licor al ponche de frutas sin alcohol— y había ido al baño a vaciar su vejiga cuando se topó con Draco. Empezaron a discutir, como siempre, y la mente ebria de Harry tuvo la brillante idea de robarle un beso para que se callara. Draco lo apartó de un empujón y le dio una bofetada que siguió doliendo en su mejilla el resto de la noche.

Fue un beso demasiado torpe para disfrutarlo. Igual que este.

Draco reacciona apenas unos segundos después y lo aparta. El incidente parece destinado a repetirse y Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe. Pero, por el contrario, Draco jadea y busca sus labios de nuevo. Y esta vez sí es un beso de verdad, frenético, que poco a poco se vuelve lento y profundo. Sus lenguas se acarician en el interior de sus bocas, luchando por el control, y Draco siente que puede ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Harry lo empuja hasta la pared más cercana y Draco deja escapar un quejido cuando su espalda choca con la gélida superficie de piedra. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, Harry le obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para lamer la longitud de su cuello, saboreando los restos de sudor que el intenso baile ha dejado ahí para él.

—Mngh… por Merlín —susurra mordiéndose los labios para contener un gemido de satisfacción—. Llevo deseando que hagas esto toda la maldita noche.

Se besan una y otra vez. Despacio, con delicadeza, deleitándose con el sabor y el calor del contrario, sin dejar de sentirse. Se besan con desesperación, deseando más, deshaciéndose en trémulos suspiros, delirantes.

Sus manos recorren el otro cuerpo, cada vez más cerca, hasta que apenas hay espacio entre ellos. Los labios de Harry se desplazan a su oreja mientras las grandes y curtidas manos de Auror acarician sus hombros y continúan tocándolo, más abajo, hasta estrujar sus glúteos y frotar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Pero nada de eso es suficiente. Draco presiona su creciente erección con la entrepierna de Harry y deja escapar un gemido ronco al notar que no es el único que está excitado.

—No está mal en comparación con la otra vez… —murmura Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Un poco borroso… —responde. Y en un momento de claridad mental, es consciente de lo que esa pregunta implica y deja de besarle la oreja para mirarlo a los ojos—. Pensé que tú no lo recordabas.

—Supuse que no te acordarías de nada al día siguiente y fingí olvidarlo. Alguien había echado alcohol al ponche y tú te pasaste la noche bebiendo.

—¿Cuánto recuerdas?

—Todo. ¿Y tú?

Harry se ríe al recrear la escena con los retazos que halla en su memoria.

—Que me empujaste y saliste corriendo.

—Me besaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Si me hubieras dejado, habría hecho mucho más que robarte un beso… —Sus manos acarician la espalda de Draco, que sonríe de forma traviesa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

Harry intenta besarlo en respuesta, pero él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y alza una ceja, interrogante.

—Se me ocurre algo ahora…

Un suspiro escapa de la boca de Draco cuando Harry hunde el rostro en su cuello, respirando en su piel sensible el aroma a sudor, olor corporal y exquisito perfume francés que ha usado esa noche. Despacio, desliza los labios por su mandíbula y continúa acariciando su rostro, sus mejillas y la respingada nariz. Draco mueve sus labios, que se abren a su paso, anhelantes. Pero Harry no cede y prosigue con esa sensual tortura, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen de antelación.

No puede dejar de suspirar. Ni siquiera cuando Harry los conduce a uno de los cubículos del solitario baño y comienza a desabrochar los demás botones de su camisa. Sólo puede admirar cómo lo hace, conteniendo la respiración y el deseo de imitarlo.

Una vez con el torso desnudo, Harry se lanza a ciegas a lamer y succionar sus rosados pezones, haciendo que se retuerza de placer. Luego besa la delicada zona, y con su lengua, inicia un lento recorrido hacia abajo, pasando por su vientre hasta el pubis, donde nace el vello rubio que cubre su sexo, y hunde la nariz en la apertura de los pantalones hechos a medida y se pelea con el botón, que no logra abrir.

—¿Qué es esto, un tipo de cinturón de castidad o algo así?

Draco comienza a reír en pequeños jadeos y Harry abre los ojos, buscando los suyos desde abajo, que le observan expectantes y nublados de lujuria.

—Déjame a mí.

Los dedos de Draco voltean la tela, descubriendo un pequeño botón interior y una cremallera oculta. Al mismo tiempo, Harry desabrocha sus propios pantalones y se frota por encima de la ropa interior, mientras frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Draco introduce una mano en sus calzoncillos y masajea su pene. Excitado, Harry se aproxima a su pelvis y posa los labios ahí, respirando de manera entrecortada sobre la fina tela.

Draco enreda su otra mano en el pelo negro que tantas veces ha imaginado aferrar durante el sexo. Lo atrae hacia él, restregándose contra los labios calientes y entreabiertos que suspiran profundamente. Y en ese momento, Harry le baja los pantalones y aprieta sus glúteos, a la vez que saca la lengua y lame todo cuanto puede.

El juego continúa con lentitud. Besos húmedos y sonidos eróticos que con el tiempo inundan el baño. Con los pantalones y la ropa interior en los tobillos, Draco se deshace en gemidos que intenta contener mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. La cabeza de Harry se mueve despacio, engullendo su miembro en un exquisito vaivén, mientras imita el ritmo con su mano en su propia polla.

—Por favor… —suplica Draco en un susurro, casi un ronroneo.

Pero Harry no cesa ni un instante. Mece la cabeza, buscando llenar su boca cada vez más, más adentro. Su otra mano acaricia el firme trasero de Draco, cuyos dedos enganchados a las hebras de cabello azabache de Harry tiran de él para que se detenga, porque no puede soportarlo más.

—Por favor, Harry, necesito que me folles —pide con la voz ronca. Y el ruego es acatado como una orden.

—Pero sin lubricante…

—Usa saliva.

Harry se pone de pie, quedando uno frente al otro. Se observan de cerca, perdidos en los ojos y los labios hinchados del contrario. Draco retira los cabellos húmedos pegados a la frente sudorosa de Harry y lo besa con calma, saboreando su propia esencia en su lengua, mientras se frotan en busca de una fricción tan brusca como perfecta. Draco suspira su nombre y siente que puede correrse sólo con eso.

La confusión azota la mente de Draco cuando siente la respiración de Harry en su nuca. No sabe cuándo ni cómo ha acabado de cara contra la pared del cubículo ni dónde está su camisa, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de Harry sobre su espalda. Pero todo eso deja de tener relevancia cuando Harry traza un camino de besos hasta su entrada y sus labios rozan la delicada piel que la rodea, primero con suaves caricias y después con la lengua, introduciéndola en el estrecho interior.

Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y murmurando palabras sin sentido, moviendo las caderas para profundizar el lascivo contacto. Siente su respiración profunda entre sus glúteos conforme la traviesa lengua lo penetra cada vez más hondo, jugando con la intensidad y la velocidad de las embestidas.

Cuando lo siente suficientemente mojado, Harry lame un dedo y lo desliza en su entrada. La espalda de Draco se arquea ante la repentina intrusión, pero Harry reparte suaves besos sobre su espalda, lame y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, y consigue que se relaje y entregue a las sensaciones. Hace y deshace el mismo camino tantas veces que pierde la cuenta, durante el tiempo necesario para que Draco esté preparado.

Un quejido escapa de los labios de Draco cuando Harry retira los dedos e intenta lubricar su pene con más saliva. Está empezando a dudar de que sea una buena idea, pero los gemidos demandantes de Draco le convencen para llegar hasta el final. Le obliga a girar la cabeza y lo besa, un beso húmedo y caliente, mientras la punta de su polla se hunde en la exquisita cavidad. Y poco a poco, a un ritmo unánime, Draco busca elevar el contacto y Harry se entierra más en él. Como un baile. Hasta que, al fin, logran alcanzar un punto placentero para ambos.

Harry aumenta y disminuye la intensidad cuando les falta el aire, llevándolos al borde del orgasmo. Una y otra vez. Pero todo tiene un límite y las penetraciones comienzan a ser más rápidas y esporádicas, incontrolables. Intenta alargar el momento, pero el interior de Draco se contrae alrededor de su polla, haciendo exquisita la sensación de estar dentro de él, y sus gemidos son lo único que escucha aparte del sonido que provoca el choque de su pelvis contra los glúteos en cada embestida. Y así es imposible detenerse.

Alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, con un sonoro gemido que hace eco en las frías paredes del baño. Sus cuerpos empapados de sudor comienzan a temblar en cuanto se separan para recuperar el aliento y el calor abandona sus mentes.

De repente, oyen la puerta del baño siendo abierta y ambos contienen la respiración, mirándose a los ojos. Un cúmulo de emociones les invade ante la perspectiva de ser descubiertos de esa manera, semidesnudos, sudorosos y cubiertos de fluidos corporales. Una mezcla de vergüenza, adrenalina y diversión.

—Harry, ¿estás aquí? —pregunta Hermione en voz alta. No saben qué hora es, pero imaginan que la fiesta está a punto de terminar.

Hermione suspira y, cuando cierra la puerta, ellos comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Quieres volver al Baile? —pregunta Harry, recogiendo la camisa de Draco de la tapa del retrete.

—Mmm… ¿tienes algún plan? —Draco se pone la camisa sin abrocharla y mira a Harry, expectante por saber qué se le ocurre. No quiere separarse de él. Aún no.

—Podemos arreglarnos la ropa y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Si quieres, te dejo que me pegues un puñetazo para que piensen que nos hemos peleado y no sospechen…

—Uh, qué prometedor.

—O podemos escabullirnos lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo a un lugar más privado.

Draco sonríe ante esa idea.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —pregunta en voz baja, mientras rodea el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y se acerca a su rostro.

—La habitación de algún profesor, por ejemplo —susurra sobre sus labios—. Creo que el de pociones, que casualmente eres tú, estaría encantado de prestárnosla para algo tan importante.

—Déjame pensar… —dice antes de besarle con pereza. Un beso lento y cargado de sentimientos—. Aunque la primera opción es muy tentadora, creo que elijo la segunda. Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Dime.

—¿A qué estamos esperando?

Harry sonríe y lo besa como única respuesta. Es en mitad de ese beso, en el que sus lenguas se buscan en el interior de sus bocas, cuando Harry se da cuenta de que esto, haber sido invitado al Baile de Navidad y haber descubierto sus sentimientos por Draco, es una nueva oportunidad.

Y no piensa desaprovecharla.

_Siento el amor,_

_y lo siento arder_

Vayamos a contar estrellas

· ••· •· ••·

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Demasiado tarde para felicitar por aquí, lo sé, pero quería compartirlo de todas formas. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir esto que no paré hasta quedarme a gusto.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual comentario?~


End file.
